This invention relates generally to couplers, and more specifically pertains to a universal form of coupling for connection of the variety of earth anchors to the driving tool used during embedment of the anchor deeply into the ground.
A great variety of earth anchors, and various types of driving tools, are readily available in the art, and most of these combinations have some form of means for joining the driving tool with the earth anchor to be driven into the soil. And, since significant pressures, up to as much as eight thousand or more, of foot-pounds of torque may be required for driving the anchor into the soil, the strength of the coupler must emulate the strength of the driving tool and anchor to be driven. And, in certain instances, the adapter utilized for joining these components together has been designed rather complexly, incorporating various shear means for the purpose of limiting the amount of pressure that can be exerted through to the anchor, as by the driving means, so as to apparently prevent the exertion of excessive force upon the anchor, and which could cause its fracture. This can be seen in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,860 to Jahnke and 3,832,861.
Various other styles of earth anchor extensions are shown in the prior art, and for use in connecting end portions of the anchor shaft with the extension rods, and such is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,436 to Roza. Other means for joining the drive shank with its anchor and which includes the process of threading or fastening the same together are shown in the additional U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,786 to Jahnke, and also in the other U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,055 to Roza.
The patent to Petres, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,562, discloses another related method for connecting its anchor with the power tool, in a manner similar to the earlier identified Jahnke patents. The patent to Widmer U.S. Pat. No. 816,631, discloses a means for coupling the hand operated driving means with the earth anchor to be driven into the ground.
The current invention, on the other hand, exhibits as its principal object the use of a coupler that is easily installable and can universally accept connection with any of the variety of tube means or extensions that extend integrally upwardly from the earth anchor, so as to furnish within one coupler the means for driving connection with any of the variety of earth anchors currently available upon the market.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupler that can readily secure with the Kelly bar adapter normally depending from the driving instrument used for the embedment of an earth anchor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means for quickly securing through the use of a pinned connection through a coupler of the drive means to an installable anchor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupler that may be permanently secured onto the drive shaft of the power means used for driving earth anchors into the ground, and always be readily available for prompt installation of the earth anchor to facilitate and expedite the drive of such into the ground.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawing.